


this could get messy

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hoe @a.hiltonalexander Hamilton do be hitting kinda different tho 😳👀>history fucker @jennaaahe cheated on his wife and is one of the biggest assholes in American history>>A hoe @a.hiltonme   🤝 Alexander Hamiltondumb bitch disease-------------------Or, the reincarnation Twitter fic literally no one asked for(read a/n)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so like this isn't completely musical verse, I'm trying to go for historical accuracy while putting this in a modern setting. I also changed some of their genders and that's like a lil weird but I'm trying my best. this is really just for fun though. 
> 
> (also for comedic purposes no one remembers past lives until later in this chapter (the time stamps will indicate that))
> 
> a hoe= Hamilton
> 
> Penny= Peggy
> 
> Amy 💅🏽= Angelica
> 
> Ellanor= Elizabeth
> 
> Joan= Laurens
> 
> youdonemessup = Burr

**11/14/19** (three months before the revelation)

**[2:17 PM]**

**A hoe** @ _a.hilton_

the Hamilton musical fucking slaps don't know why we canceled it tbh

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

alexander Hamilton do be hitting kinda different tho 😳👀

**> history fucker ** _@jennaaa_

he cheated on his wife and is one of the biggest assholes in American history

**> >A hoe ** @a.hilto

me 🤝 Alexander Hamilton

dumb bitch disease

**12/13/19** (Two months before the revelation)

**[4:12 PM]**

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

well slap some powder in my hair and call me alexander hamilton because I too am being blackmailed over naked shenanigans

**> Wendy @frostybitch**

wha-- 

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

rip my nudes 2019-2019 :(

 **Stacy** _@phineasandpjörb_

 _@a.hilton_ u know how alexander hamilton published his affair to control the rumors

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

**>** wait that gives me an idea 

**> >penny ** _@penelope.sky__

Amanda, do **not** _._

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

sure, I might be a poli-sci major, but at least I'm not a business major 

**> mark @mqrk.b**

a major in polisci is useless, at least business will get me somewhere

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

silence, business major 

**(12/16/19)**

**[11:34]**

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

uhh no one even LOOK at me… you might catch feelings…

**> penny ** _@penelope.sky__

you're literally a double texter, shut up. 

**_12/27/19_ ** _(_ A little under 2 months before the revelation)

**[12:32 AM]**

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

broooo imagine being named margarita… @peggy schuyler 👀👀👀

** >penny @penelope.sky_**

the margarita was invented in 1938, margarita was a name long before the beverage you fucking alcoholic. the drink was named after the woman who first tried it. stfu quit slipping, girl.

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

oh shit go off…

**1/16/2020** (one month to go)

 **ellanor** _@ellladonewithyourshit_

you guys need to stop calling me a soft girl just because i look like one and dress like one… I will literally set you on fire, damn.

**ellanor** _@elladonewithyourshit_

so are we ever gonna acknowledge the fact that Elizabeth Hamilton was one of the first American philanthropists, helped establish the first private orphanage in NYC all while struggling to provide for her own family on her own, (1/2)

**> ellanor ** _@elladonewithyourshit_

and is the only reason anyone remembers hamilton, or are we just gonna keep seeing her as uwu alexander hamilton's--too pure for this world-- wife? (2/2) 

**1/17/2020**

**[4:21 AM]**

**Joan** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

WHEN will we bring back writing homoerotic letters to your homies I MISS that

**2/2/2020 (** It approaches…)

**Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

OH so when Angelica Schuyler Church is friends with a bunch of dudes she's called "an american socialite" but when I'm friends with a bunch of dudes I'm either a slut or a dyke??

**Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

not to quote little women or anything but a bitch still can't get over her disappointment in not being a boy.

**2/16/2020** (soon)

**youdonemessup** _@erin.bell_

uhhh alexander hamilton could have just... not gotten shot. So yeah. It's his fault, actually.

**> A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

rip to Hamilton but I'm different 

**02/20/20**

**[9:47 AM]**

**Penny** _@penelope.sky__

uh so anyone else wake up with some fun new past life memories, or have I just finally lost it??

**> flagalicous ** _@colorGOOD_

nope not just you ahaha wtf is happening

**[10:21 AM]**

**ellanor** _@elladonewithyourshit_

elizabeth Schuyler, huh? hey if someone could please direct me in the direction of my husband so I can wreck his shit for dying on me

**> slrrrp ** _@ilovecirclek_

you're mad at him for dying??

**> >ellanor ** _elladonewithyourshit_

7 kids. SEVEN. by myself. the bank finessed our house at one point. 

**[12:34 PM]**

**Penny** _@penelope.sky__

it's with a heavy heart that I announce I can no longer make Alabama jokes

**> A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

...did you like… marry a cousin in your past life..?

**> >Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

… distant… but yeah 😞👊🏼

**> >>A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

my sister in law eloped with a distant cousin what a coincidence

**> >>>Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

wait a fucking minute.

**[1:32 PM]**

**Joan** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

so anyone want to point me in the direction of Alexander hamilton? you know for purely platonic reasons.. not cause we were like lovers or anything like that ahaha

**[1:46 PM]**

**Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

very pleased to announce that I am in fact an american socialite… I'm Angelica fucking Schuyler and it is OVER for you bitches

**[2:21 PM]**

**Penny** _@penelope.sky__

 _@a.hilton_ you know, you've been real quiet today 👀

**> A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

i don't wanna talk about it…

**_youdonemessup_ ** _@erin.bell_

_uhhh alexander hamilton could have just... not gotten shot. So yeah. It's his fault, actually._

**_> A hoe _ ** _@a.hilton_

_rip to Hamilton but I'm different_

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

Funny story. Turns out I'm not different.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**2/23/2020**

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

_@erin.bell_ pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?

**> youdonemessup ** _@erin.bell_

I will finish what I started in 1804. Do not fucking try me, Hamilton

** >>Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

I guess that's a yes

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

I know I've been a woman this whole life but now that I remember being a man… did you guys know that being a woman is like really hard?

**> Lily ** _@little.lily_

you're still white, aren't you.

**> >Penny** _@penelope.sky__

"is she still white," bro she's still a fucking ginger

**> >>Lily ** _@little.lily_

A ginger?!?!

**Penny** _@penelope.sky__

I can tolerate you being the bastard himself, but I draw the line at being a ginger. no rights for you, ma'am. 

**> Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

stop it I liked his red hair 😞

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

LAURENS _???_

**> >>Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

Hamilton?

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

_@ohjoanyoudidnt_ oh, finally you here bitch, you got a dollar??

**> Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

for a slushie?

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

ye

**> >>Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

babe I will buy you all the slushies

** >>>>>A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

🥺😍💕💕💕

**Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

is _@a.hilton_ Hamilton, and is _@penelope.sky__ my sister?

**> Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

yes ma'am. which one are you?

**> >Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

Eliza? 

**> >>Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

Angelica?

**> >>>Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

Catherine? Cornelia? 

**> >>>>Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

Angelica 

**> >>>>Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

oh good my favorite

**2/28/2020**

**Penny** _@penelope.ski__

_@amelia.s_ in honor of the Hamilton musical do you wanna go downtown and look at poor people? 

**_>_ ** **Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

hell yeah

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

_@penelope.sky_ @amelia.s_ hey why are you guys looking at me

** >Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

_(Image attached)_

** >>A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

_@amelia.s @penelope.sky__ hey wtf

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

ever since Penny and Amelia (Angelica and Peggy) reunited, my life has never known piece 😞👊🏼

**> Penny ** _@penelope.sky__

dw we're looking for Eliza too

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

well mark me down as scared _and_ horny

**Amy 💅🏽** _@amelia.s_

after meeting _@a.hilton_ I can confidently confirm that no matter what life they're in, Hamilton will flirt with anything with tits

**> Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

correction: Hamilton will flirt with anything with a pulse. Source: me, bitch.

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

_@ohjoqnyoudidnt_ Laurens, you're a woman this time round… that is _very_ attractive👀😍💕

** >Amy 💅🏽 ** _@amelia.sky_

can you like,,, not?

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

not to worry, ma'am, I have a liscence 

**2/29/2020**

**youdonemessup** _@erin.bell_

I haven't talked to _@a.hilton_ in 200 years and she's still a little bitch 

**> A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

I'm also still a slut.

**> >A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

Burr.

**> >>A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

Burr, you forgot slut. 

**A hoe** _@a.hilton_

You know. I've been alive for 19 years, and everything with Burr, that all happened 200 years ago. And in the time since I've gotten my memories back I've done a lot of thinking, and well, I just needed to say… I'm still not fucking sorry ahaha deal with it b 💅🏻

**> Joan ** _@ohjoanyoudidnt_

this kind of shit is the reason you got shot babe

**history fucker** _@jennaaa_

Hamilton be like: today I will cause problems on purpose

**> A hoe ** _@a.hilton_

I didn't get a lot of positive attention as a child.


End file.
